Blood Moon
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Sonja Amelia Blackthorne is a gypsy witch living on the edge of a town when the local sheriff Angus accuses her of kidnapping children. Hansel and Gretel and their friends Ben and Edward arrive and enlist her help against a new evil. Hansel/OC, Ben/Gretel. Rated T for violence, swearing and upsetting scenes.


Summary: Sonja Amelia Blackthorne is a gypsy witch living on the edge of a town when the local sheriff Angus accuses her of kidnapping children. Hansel and Gretel and their friends Ben and Edward arrive and enlist her help against a new evil. Hansel/OC, Ben/Gretel. Rated T for violence, swearing and upsetting scenes.

Blood Moon

Chapter 1

* * *

Sonja sat on the front of her porch as she mended a dress of hers, she was running low on food and even with the vegetables that grew in her garden, Sonja knew she was going to have risk buying some bread and jam for tonight.

Sighing heavily as she got up, she got up from the chair she had been sitting on just as a group led by none other than the town sheriff Angus Blackheart. He was walking quickly towards her, his face cold and his black eyes cruel as they were when he had attacked her in the woods nine months ago.

"Sonja Amelia Blackthorne, you are accused of being a witch, seducing two men and the kidnapping of children." Angus growled as he roughly grabbed her by the arm to be dragged into the town square to be burned at the stake.

_'Over, my dead body.'_ Sonja thought violently, she couldn't use her magic because that sure as hell wouldn't help the situation, her mother and two older sisters hadn't sacrificed their lives so she could be weak and hide away like a hermit.

One of the men spat at her and pulled her roughly towards the stand.

* * *

Hansel, Gretel and, their companions Ben and Edward had come from killing a coven of cave witches. They were tired and ached from the battle that had ensued underground. Hansel's only thoughts were to drink, eat and sleep in the Inn they had come across in this dreary village.

"Hansel! Hansel!" Ben called running into the Inn.

"Ben what's wrong?" Gretel asked. Sometimes Hansel regretted bringing along this…boy.

"They've caught a witch; well someone they think is a witch."

"And what exactly would do you want us to do?" Hansel could only think of Mina, the good witch who sacrificed herself for him and his sister. He wouldn't put himself in a similar position again, he couldn't.

Gretel had other thoughts as she slapped her brother up side the head.

"Show us Ben, they can't go around killing innocent people or…good witches." Hansel grunted once in response and stood following after his sister and Ben as Edward stuck to the woods outside of town.

* * *

Sonja had been dragged to the town square being jeered, spat and taunted at along with the villagers calling her a whore, devil woman and witch.

"BURN THE WITCH, BURN HER!" A woman with blonde hair screamed at her as they dragged her to the stage where a well filled with water was.

"People of Shadow Rose Fall, we have caught the witch responsible for the disappearances of our children it is none other than Sonja Amelia Blackthorne." Angus cried pointing a finger in her direction.

"Only because you haven't caught the one responsible and are desperate to keep your job… Rapist." Sonja spat at him.

Angus nodded at one of the men holding her and dunked her face into the well.

Sonja took an intake of air as they shoved her face into the freezing cold water, her light brown curls getting soaked as they yanked her face out of the water, the cold air making her shiver.

Mayor Sebastian came running over then. "What is the meaning of this madness?" He demanded.

* * *

As they came upon the villagers who jeered and watched as the Sheriff's men dunked the woman's head in the well, Hansel thought of Mina. His heart may have still been healing over the loss of the good witch, but it did not mean he should allow another innocent to suffer at the hands of an overzealous buffoon.

Gretel reached the little plinth first, Ben hot on her heels. She noticed the faraway look on her brother's face and knew he still mourned the death of Mina. But there was nothing she could do. Right now her focus was the young woman being accused of witchcraft. She pulled up her crossbow and aimed it at the Sheriff's head.

"On what evidence do you accuse the woman of witchcraft?" Gretel noted the short man behind the Sheriff.

"I do not condone this! I assure you! Sheriff Blackheart but I demand you stop this at once!"

"Mayor Sebastian, this…witch has taken children and seduced the men of this town. She will burn." At his words Ben pulled up his rifle also pointing it at Blackheart's head. Hansel moved to the young woman, whose brown curls were soaked and plastered to her face, water dripping down and soaking the top of her gown through as she shivered uncontrollably.

"Move." Hansel commanded and when neither man holding the woman did as he had said, he brought up his shotgun and slammed the butt into the closest man's face. In the same moment he twisted it back around and pointed the double barrels at the other man. He immediately released the woman and took a step back.

Ben moved to point his gun at the two men as Gretel head butted the Sheriff who made to move towards Gretel and the woman. Hansel grabbed the woman's face in his hands. He noted the coldness of her skin and the blush that covered her cheeks at his touch. He parted her lips with his fingers probing her mouth, checking her eyes and inspecting her ears for the tell-tale decay of dark witches.

"What's your name?" Hansel asked quietly as he checked her teeth for mould and other things.

"Sonja. My name is Sonja". She answered her grey eyes meeting his dark blue eyes.

"This woman is clean." He called out to the crowd and the sheriff.

Gretel jabbed her crossbow into the Sheriff's gut.

"Did you hear that? My brother pronounced her clean. She is no witch."

"A witch," Ben called out. "Is easy to identify for the decay they show. Their teeth, their eyes and even their ears can all show it. And as always the wand is the most obvious piece of evidence." The villagers stood and watched attentively at what was happening.

"Sonja, I promise these people will not harm you. You are safe now." Hansel assured the young woman. He moved from her and stepped on the man he had knocked to the floor and moved to his sister. "We know this, as we are witch hunters." Murmurs of their names ran through the crowd. Hansel and Gretel, the notorious witch killers.

"SHE IS A WHORE JUST LIKE HER MOTHER AND TWO OLDER SISTERS; THEY WERE GYPSIES WHO PRACTICED BLACK MAGIC!" Sheriff Blackheart yelled storming towards the woman.

"Why? Because my mother was an herb woman who knew about herbs and plants, that you raped her and accused her seducing you?" Sonja asked coldly.

Hansel moved and grabbed the Sheriff by his collar as Gretel shoved her crossbow in his face.

"You know nothing of witches. But know this," Hansel's voice dropped so only the Sheriff and his sister could hear. "You will never so much as look at Sonja again or I will come back and end you."

"Help! Someone please help! My daughter! Please my daughter, someone has taken her!" Hansel and Gretel quickly moved heading for the woman who ran back to her home. Gretel knew that they would get no rest in this village.

Ben ran behind them and after deliberating for a moment Sonja followed as well.

"Anya what happened?" She called out to her friend.

"They took my baby, my little girl, please help me?" She begged sobbing into Sonja's shoulder.

"Don't worry Anya we will do whatever we can to get your daughter back." Gretel tried to assure the mother. Sonja moved to Anya and wrapped her arms around her.

"Sonja stay with her while we track down this witch." Hansel said hefting his gun readying to move out.

Sonja nodded as they hurried out of the house and presumably to the Black woods to track the witch.

"They'll find Maria, and the other children I promise." She assured her friend.

"Angus tried to kill you didn't he?" Anya asked seeing her wet face.

Sonja grimaced. "The Witch hunters saved me from being burnt at the stake."

* * *

Hansel followed footprints that led into the forest, Gretel, Ben and Edward behind him as they followed the witch and the little girl.

They soon caught up to the witch as she turned to face them, her face had changed and was grey with ruby red eye glowing at them as she snarled at them. Her red hair billowing in the wind.

"PLEASE HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME!" Maria screamed terrified.

Gretel fired her crossbow at the woman, hitting her in the shoulder causing her to drop Maria who ran to them, terror in her blue eyes.

"Ben take Maria back to Anya and Sonja." Hansel ordered as he and Gretel surrounded the witch.

Ben picked up the frightened little girl and hurried back with Maria in his arms as Gretel pointed her crossbow at the woman while Hansel aimed his gun at her threateningly.

"Adrianna's children." She spat venomously at them as she tried to chant a spell only to be backhanded with the butt of Hansel's gun, knocking her out.

"We'll take her back to the town, put her in a cell and question her about where the children are being taken to and what for." He said wiping at his mouth as his watch clicked, telling him it was time for his medicine.

Or curse.

He sat down and pulled out a needle, slamming the injection in as it did its job. Hansel hated doing this, hated the fucking witch who had done this to him.

Fucking witches.

He put it back in his coat pocket as he looked at his sister, "C'mon lets get of here." He said longing for a drink.

They walked back to the town where they saw Anya hugging her daughter tightly, crying tears of joy as other people watched on. Sonja stood beside her as they looked at their approaching figures.

Anya ran towards them, gratitude on her lovely face. "Thank you so much for saving my little girl." She thanked as Sheriff Blackheart stormed towards them, Mayor Sebastian behind him.

"Why have you brought that witch with you?" He exclaimed pointing at the unconscious woman in the cart.

"We need to question her about where the other missing children are, Sheriff and know what we're dealing with." Gretel said firmly.

Hansel moved past the repulsive Sheriff and into the jail house dragging the witch with him. When they had secured the witch Hansel bawled up his fist and let fly the witch's head whipping to the side.

"Now you need to tell us what the hell you are doing here." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. The witch merely cackled at Hansel, who in turn hit her again. Gretel placed a hand on Hansel's arm and stepped in front of him.

"And you're the good witch hunter, am I supposed to tell you as you ask nicely?" The witch asked looking up at Gretel who smirked and picked up a spare chair and slammed it into the witch toppling her over. Gretel moved and dragged the witch and her chair all back up.

"Start talking and maybe we'll make it quick." The witch snarled and spat out blood.

"We need the Gypsy's blood to make us immortal, then we will avenge our fallen sisters you witch hunters have slayed." She spat at Hansel.

"What gypsy?"

Hansel knew the witch was referring to Sonja, he could feel it. And he would let no one harm her, no one would take her nor would they take his sister.

"Gretel, outside now." Gretel looked at her brother confused, but followed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sonja, the Gypsy is Sonja. We can't let them take her." Hansel stressed.

"Hansel, don't worry no harm will come to her. We should go get her that way we can keep an eye on her." Hansel nodded a feeling of trepidation seeping in as they headed towards Anya's home.

* * *

They found Ben with Anya's husband talking quietly as Anya and Sonja fussed over Maria who looked terrified.

"She wants to tell you what she saw." Sonja told them as the came into the living room.

Hansel and Gretel moved further into the living room, Gretel moved to little Maria while Hansel hovered protectively near Sonja, looking occasionally out the window should more witches come.

"Maria, do you want to tell us about the witches? Did they tell you something?" The little girl slowly nodded her head.

"Go on Maria, tell Gretel." Anya encouraged her daughter.

"You can tell us Maria, we won't tell anyone else. But it could prove very helpful." The little girl clung to her mother's leg biting at her bottom lip furiously. Whatever she wanted to tell them she was clearly very scared to do so.

Maria finally nodded. "I heard them saying they were going to perform a ritual when the moon turned red, the witch said she needed Sonja as the final ingredient and that when she drank her blood, she would be immortal and summon a demon or something called Valos." She said in a louder voice.

"The red moon? But it comes once a generation." Gretel couldn't comprehend it.

"Never mind that who is Valos? What do they intend to do with it?" Hansel asked anger colouring his tone.

"Hey it doesn't matter right?" Ben smiled. "We'll kill it either way. You're the greatest hunters ever, if they summon it you will kill!" Ben exclaimed trying to keep everyone positive.

"Thank you for that team spirit, Ben." Hansel said dryly as Sonja looked worried.

"So who does the witch intend to sacrifice?" She asked wandering if she'd like the answer or not.

Hansel looked at Sonja quickly and then turned so he was looking at no one in particular.

"Doesn't matter who she intends to sacrifice, at the end of the day, they aren't going to succeed. The one in the cell is going to die shortly and then any other of those decaying, diseased bitches want to come this way. We'll kill them too." Gretel looked at her brother, she knew there was more to this than wanting to protect Sonja and it wasn't just guilt over not being able to protect Mina. Maybe he was falling for her too.

Mayor Sebastian stood up then. "Why don't I show you to the archives, there have been strange things happening here for the last sixty years and Sonja can help you as her father worked there." He offered.

"Thank you, lead the way Sonja." Gretel said kindly and Sonja hugged her friends as Anya thanked them.


End file.
